Juárez Cartel (Breaking Bad)
The Juárez Cartel was a Mexican drug cartel based in Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua, Mexico, across the border from El Paso, Texas. The Juárez Cartel controlled one of the primary transportation routes for billions of dollars worth of illegal drug shipments annually entering the United States from Mexico. They were a ruthless and dangerous drug trafficking organization that had been known to decapitate their rivals, mutilate their corpses, and dump them in public in order to instill fear not only in the general public, but also in local law enforcement and their rivals. In 1989, Gustavo Fring and his close friend Max Arciniega met with leading members of the cartel - Don Eladio, Don Hector Salamanca, and Juan Bolsa - to pitch their new methamphetamine product, disguised under the cover of their burgeoning chicken restaurant Los Pollos Hermanos. However, Hector Salamanca murdered Max in retaliation for cutting into their business. Thus began Gus's plotting of revenge on the cartel, an endeavor in which he was ultimately successful. (Source: Breaking Bad Wiki) Battle vs. Jamaican Voodoo Posse (by Deathblade 100) Jamaicans: Cartel: The battle commences with five members of the Juárez Cartel in a warehouse planning their next move. Outside, five of the Jamaican Voodoo Posse sneak up. One of the Jamaicans raises his Ruger Mini 14 and fires it through one of the windows, wounding a Cartel operative. The Cartel return fire with their M4A1s, and kill one of the Jamaicans. The Jamaicans retaliate with their Ruger Mini 14 and LF-57 submachine guns and kill the wounded Cartel operative. The Cartel fire their M4A1s and wound two of the Jamaicans and kill a third. The Jamaican leader, now out of ammunition for his LF-57, pulls out his revolvers and fires three shots at the Cartel operatives, wounding one. The Cartel's leader draws and fires his M1911 wounding one of the Jamaicans. A burst of gunfire kills one of the Cartel leader's remaining men. The Cartel and the Jamaicans fire at each other, killing one man on each side. The Cartel boss drops his M1911 and draws his machete, just as the Jamaicans' leader draws out his knife. The Cartel boss thrusts with his machete and kills the second last Jamaican. He hears a muffled scream and sees his last soldier drop with the Jamaican leader standing behind him. The two bosses rush each other with their melee weapons and duel. After three minutes, the Jamaican leader thrusts with his knife but the Cartel leader pulls him off balance and stabs his machete through the Jamaican's throat. The Cartel boss smiles and stabs the machete into the Jamaican's back repeatedly. Winner: Juárez Cartel Expert's Opinion The Juárez Cartel won because they had better and more numerous weapons as well as having the domination of X-factors. To see the original votes, weapons and X-factors, click here Battle vs. Colombian Scorpions (by Deathblade 100) Cartel: file:Red.pngfile:Red.pngfile:Red.pngfile:Red.png Colombians: file:Green.pngfile:Green.pngfile:Green.pngfile:Green.pngfile:Green.png A car pulls up outside of a warehouse. Inside the warehouse, five members of the Colombian Scorpions are relaxing. two playing cards, two packing up packages of cocaine and the last is talking to a member of the Juárez Cartel. The two shake hands and the cartel boss gives the Colombian boss a package, before leaving. One of the two cocaine packers opens the package only to be blown up by a block of C-4.file:Green.png A member of the Colombians opens fire with his Barett M82A1, obliterating a Cartel operative's head.file:Red.png Another member of the Cartel raises his Remington 700 Sniper Rifle and hits a Colombian in the neck.file:Green.png A burst of fire from the Cartel's MP5s and M4s take out a second Colombian.file:Green.png A Colombian raises his Deftech 1315 mm Grenade Launcher and blasts one of the Juárez Cartel to bits.file:Red.png The second last Colombian fires his Micro Uzi at the Cartel, killing one and wounding another.file:Red.png His colleague fires his AKM in a "Spray-and-Pray" style, fatally wounding a Juárez Cartel operative.file:Red.png The last Cartel agent fires his M4, killing the AKM wielder.file:Green.png The last Colombian prepares to fire his Micro Uzi, just as the Cartel boss clicks the trigger of his M4 carbine. A stream of bullets goes through the Colombian's neck and head.file:Green.png The Cartel boss smiles and says, "You were good but we're still better, Pendejo!" in victory. Winner: Juárez Cartel Expert's opinion The Cartel won due to overwhelming fire from the M4 and MP5 combination. To see the original votes, battle and weapons, go here Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Gang Category:Modern Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Mexican Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:North American Warriors